27 Letras para nuestro amor
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: De diferentes maneras, en diferentes escenarios, el amor que sentían estos dos abarcaría irremediablemente su vida, una letra para cada situación, un drabble para cada ocasión.
1. Amistad

¡Hola!, bueno n_nU hace ya bastante tiempo no me metía por aqui a postear algo decente, este proyecto se llama "27 Letras para nuestro amor", lo he venido trabajando desde Junio y se trata de que por cada letra del abecedario se encontrará un drabble de amor sobre el NaguSuzu.

Este es el primero y creo que subiré el otro el sábado o el domingo.

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen... pero cuando sean mios... se darán cuenta

¡Espero que les guste este proyecto!

* * *

27 Letras para nuestro amor

Amistad

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, su cuerpo no podía de dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que le provocaba el ver a su amigo en ropa interior, se sentía más caliente, su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente y las pocas palabras que llegaba a balbucear en esos cortos pero significativos momentos en los que se encontraban solos llegaban a hacerlo dudar sobre todo lo que había cimentado sus pensamientos durante toda su vida. ¿Homosexual?, no, Suzuno era la excepción ante esa regla, había algo en él que lo cautivaba y lo hacia fantasear con sus dulces y delicados labios en clases, nunca había sentido eso hacia otra persona durante sus cortos quince años sin embargo sabía lo que sentía… Amor.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Preguntó Nagumo entrando inesperadamente en la habitación, había llegado por inercia al cuarto en donde debería yacer dormido su mejor amigo, se sentía totalmente sofocado y ese delicado roce de labios que habían tenido horas antes no lo dejaba racionar correctamente.

– Claro –Contestó levantándose de su cama, ya se encontraba tapado y con su gorro de dormir– ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí a estas horas?... El señor Kira puede malpensar esta situación desde que Hiroto y Midorikawa están juntos

– Que piense lo que quiera –Murmuro algo disgustado el de orbes ambarinos– Poco me importa lo que piense el de las orejas largas, al final es mi vida y yo solo voy a estar aquí de paso

– Buen punto –Rectifico el del gorro haciéndole señas a su amigo para que se sentara a su lado– ¿De que quieres hablar? –Le cuestiono algo dudoso, Fuusuke ya sabía por qué se encontraba Haruya sentado al lado suyo.

Ninguno quería decir algo, con simples y delicados gestos ellos sabían lo que su acompañante quería decir, estaban algo apenados por el beso, beso que fue una casualidad dada por un balonazo en la cabeza de Suzuno, el cual provocó que el otro lo agarrara y de lo rápido que logro hacer el movimiento sus cabezas se juntaron, más específicamente sus labios y se quedaron allí pegados durante bastante tiempo.

– Voy a ser lo más sincero contigo –Comenzó a hablar Nagumo aceleradamente– Sabes que eres muy importante para mi y ese beso me mostró que eres mucho más especial de lo que yo pensaba, Suzuno no me importa romper nuestra relación de amigos y espero que tu también lo entiendas

– ¡No lo digas! –Grito el de cabellos blancos interrumpiendo la oración del tulipán– No por favor…

– ¿Por qué?...

– No quiero que todo lo tiremos a la basura por una relación pasional de sexo, disputas y besos en lugares indebidos –Suspiro pesadamente– No quiero Haruya, nuestra amistad de tantos años no quiero perderla

– ¡Podemos ser amigos y amantes! –Exclamo con un tono casi desesperado– Fuusuke… solo una oportunidad, y si no sale bien volvemos a ser amigos y todo queda en el olvido

– ¿Crees que eso es fácil? –Dudó con el rostro dolido– Eres todo lo que tengo…

– Solo cállate y si algo llega a salir mal puedes golpearme y seguir siendo mi mejor amigo

– Haru… –Murmuro sonrojándose al sentir la tibia mano del mayor en su mejilla– Te amo

– Yo también

Lentamente fueron acercándose, nerviosos por el simple hecho de estar solos, una pequeña risilla se escapo de los labios del más bajo al sentir a Haruya posándose encima suyo, sus labios se tocaron, despertando una llama que ellos mismos querían mantener, con un lento movimiento siguieron esa delicada danza que solo podían entender cuando se juntaba el amor y la amistad.

– Fuusuke…

Sus manos se colaron en la playera del dueño de aquellos fríos y seductores ojos y justo en el momento en el que iba a despojarlo de esta prenda un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación los hizo separarse en un rápido pestañear.

– ¿Quién es? –Pregunto apresuradamente Suzuno con su típico tono monocromático, levantándose de su cama acercándose a la puerta esperando a que alguien la intentara abrir.

– Lo siento –Dijo Midorikawa moviendo la perilla, siendo detenido por las manos del moreno– ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

– Tengo sueño –El de cabello verde alzó los hombros.

– El caso es que estábamos buscando a Nagumo para ir al bosque, pero nadie lo ha encontrado –Miro detenidamente al otro– y venía a preguntarte si lo habías visto pero por lo que veo estabas durmiendo

– Exacto –Afirmo bostezando– Si me disculpas quiero volver a dormir

– Que tengas buenas noches

Justo antes de que el ex-capitán de Diamond Dust cerrara la puerta, Midorikawa exclamo echándose a correr:

– ¡Deja de pensar en la amistad, porque Haruya te ama y nunca será capaz de hacerte daño!

Suzuno dio un portazo regresando a su cama, siendo recibido por los fueres brazos del anteriormente nombrado, se recostó en el pecho de este y le sonrió delicadamente.

– Que tengas buenas noches amigo –Dijo Haruya dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Lo mismo digo tulipán –Murmuro para caer rendido de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, por fin se podría sentir verdaderamente feliz, tenía a Haruya a su lado… y si algo llegase a salir mal con él, sencillamente le daría una patada en el trasero y lo haría sufrir hasta que le pidiera disculpas, porque al fin de cuentas ellos son amigos, amigos que pueden besarse con vehemencia y que duermen juntos sonriendo porque luego de tanto sufrimiento interno podrían estar bien consigo mismo y con el que se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

¿que les parece?, por mi parte estoy muy emocionada de subir esto, es mi manera de mostrar que amo esta pagina, las amo a ustedes y a todos los fics que leo (?)

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo me avisan vale?

Pdata: Violeta n_n no me mates por subir esto xD


	2. Bañera

Wii..! x'D muchísimas gracias por el review... neeh, y ahunque no hayan puesto se que les gusta mis intentos de drabbles (?)

Seguimos con la "B"

* * *

27 Letras para nuestro amor

Bañera

Llevaban bastante tiempo los dos juntos, cada uno conocía las debilidades y fortalezas del que al pasar de los años se había vuelto en el amor de sus vidas, no necesitaban palabras para indicar la necesidad de cariño que tenían, y es por eso que luego de un juego amistoso con el equipo de Raimon una mirada indecorosa por parte de cubo de hielo le había hecho saber que necesitaba atención… Inmediatamente.

– Sexo –Dijo secamente Fuusuke entrando a la habitación que ahora compartían los dos– Llevamos un mes en abstinencia y no me aguanto más, dime pervertido o lo que sea… dime necesitado pero…

– ¡Ya entendí! –Exclamo el ex-capitán de Prominence lanzándole una toalla a la cara– vamos a tomar una ducha haber si te calmas

– Esta bien –Contesto algo apenado el de ojos azules, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan falto de atención, ni si quiera en sus sueños mojado él tenía una postura tan… patéticamente violable.

Rápidamente se tiró encima de Haruya, devorando el cuello de este, si no fuera porque las fuertes manos de su pareja lo agarraron antes de ser tirado a la bañera tal vez ahora se encontrarían golpeándose en el suelo por lo incompetente que era el del tulipán y por lo femenino que ahora se veía el menor, el agua había comenzado a llenar el lugar en donde estaban recostados, sus ropas comenzaron a caer por el suelo del baño, gemidos se escapaban de los mordidos labios del amante del invierno, sus manos se encontraban amarradas al grifo de la bañera, mientras que Nagumo mordisqueaba los pezones sonrojados de este.

– Mghn –intentó decir el de cabellos plateados, su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado pero seguiría gimiendo, el cansancio se apoderaba de él pero se encontraba allí para tentar a su novio.

– ¿Cariño tienes sueño? –Pregunto algo apenado Nagumo deteniendo sus caricias, esperando pacientemente una respuesta por parte de los labios del moreno, sin embargo un delicado ronquido salió de sus labios, el tulipán solo suspiró, no podía pelearle por haberse quedado dormido, porque él también quería descansar; se levantó algo molesto de la tina y tomó a Suzuno entre sus brazos, lo medio secó con su camisa y lo recostó en la cama– Duerme Fuusuke

Con un delicado beso en la mejilla terminó de vestir a su pareja, no sabía porque este era tan impulsivo pero al mismo tiempo tan conservador, en su vida había conocido a alguien tan hermosamente contradictorio, pero poco le importaba, Suzuno Fuusuke siempre cumplía lo que pedía, puede que justo ahora el agotamiento físico luego de un largo y entretenido partido lo hayan detenido, pero podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que mañana terminaría lo que hoy había intentado comenzar, antes de regresar a su cama para dormir recogió la ropa tirada en el suelo del baño, alistó la vaselina y uno que otro juguete para pasar muy bien durante todo el día…

–Tu eres hielo y yo soy fuego… espero que mañana seas tu el que se vaya a quemar.


End file.
